Anhelo
by Kid Walker
Summary: Peleas. A eso se habían reducido sus encuentros con Ran. Discutían tanto, que el hacerlo se volvió una rutina; sin embargo lo que se decían el uno al otro distaba mucho de lo que en realidad sentian y aunque fuera una tortura ninguno lo admitía, pero el tiempo seguía su curso y pronto llegaría el momento de decidir el rumbo que tomarían sus vidas ¿Tomarán la decisión correcta o no?


**Bueno, sé que lugar de estar subiendo esto debería de estar subiendo la continución de "El Bosque", pero tras pasar casi todo el día trabajando en un proyecto y de haberlo enviado a menos de 10 minutos para las 3 de la madrugada, me dió por revisar mi disco duro y encontré esta pequeña historia que escribí hace ya algún tiempo y quise compartirla con ustedes a ver que tal les parecía.**

**Sin más preambulos, los dejo, esperando que esta pequeña histora sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Anhelo**

Peleas. A solo eso se habían reducido cada uno de los encuentros que tenía con la joven karateka; discutían cuando se encontraban de camino a la escuela, en el salón de clases y cuando volvían a sus casas al caer la tarde. Discutían tanto y tan seguido, que en algún momento de sus vidas, el hacerlo se había vuelto una rutina para ellos, pero sobre todo se había vuelto un hecho innegable de que Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri simplemente no se soportaban el uno al otro.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto y de lo mal que ambos se llevaban, justo ahora ahí se encontraban los dos acérrimos enemigos, sentados uno al lado del otro en aquel avión rumbo a Londres por un simple y repentino capricho de sus incomprensibles madres; un absurdo y ridículo capricho que los había obligado a tener que encontrar a la fuerza una manera para poder soportarse durante todo aquel largo y tedioso viaje. Por fortuna para Ran, Shinichi se quedó dormido casi al instante en el que se sentó en su asiento, evitándole un incómodo momento que seguramente habría terminado por desencadenar otra de sus tantas discusiones.

Suspiró aliviada al ver como su compañero dormía plácidamente, sin rastro alguno de aquella prepotencia y esa molesta autosuficiencia que tanto lo caracterizaba, mostrándose tan inocente e indefenso como aquel pequeño niño que había conocido hace más de diez años en la guardería, aquel mismo pequeño mal encarado que sin motivo alguno la había defendido de aquellos niños que constantemente la molestaban; si, ese mismo niño que, además de su mejor amiga Sonoko, se había convertido en su primer amigo contra todo pronóstico.

Ese mismo niño que un día sin explicación alguna se marchó de su lado para ir a vivir un tiempo con sus padres en el extranjero y que tras volver de Nueva York ya no la trataba de la misma manera que antes por alguna extraña razón que nunca logró comprender y que él nunca tuvo la delicadeza de explicarle o de al menos hacérsela saber. Shinichi había cambiado mucho en muchos sentidos, en especial había cambiado en todo a lo que a ella se refería y hay más, todo empeoró aún más cuando tras resolver un complicado caso de asesinato, Shinichi debutó oficialmente como detective ante la policía y ante el mundo entero; fue entonces cuando comenzó verdaderamente a evitarla y a tratarla realmente mal, a diferencia de como trataba a todos y a cada uno de sus fans y al resto de sus compañeros de clase.

Finalmente el Shinichi Kudo que conocía, terminó por transformarse en un engreído presuntuoso al cual sencillamente no podía tolerar y con el que simplemente no podía evitar pelear cada vez que se veían, así fuera por alguna tontería sin sentido… Y eso, aunque no lo admitiera, le dolía.

Era triste, pero su amistad hace mucho tiempo que se había visto forzada por aquel estúpido detective a morir lentamente y con la graduación del instituto a la vuelta de la esquina, cada vez quedaba menos tiempo en la cuenta regresiva para que sus caminos finalmente se separaran por completo.

* * *

**— Un par de horas después —**

Al cabo de un par de horas de haber iniciado el viaje hacia Londres, el frío finalmente se hizo presente en la sección de pasajeros del avión, obligando a los pasajeros a abrigarse con sus mantas para no "congelarse" y despertando de mala gana al adormilado detective, que renuente a abandonar aquella comodidad que sentía y disfrutaba en ese momento, trató con todas sus fuerzas de retomar el sueño; sin embargo el inclemente y sobrecogedor frío pudo más que él al final, obligándolo a abrir los ojos y haciéndolo mascullar una maldición entre dientes al tener que levantarse a buscar la dichosa manta que había empacado y la cual no había tenido la previsión de sacar antes de quedarse dormido, a pesar de que ya sabía que algo como esto podía pasar ya que esta no era la primera vez que iba a Londres ni mucho menos era la primera vez que viajaba en un avión. Sin embargo, justo cuando se disponía a levantarse para sacar la manta de su maleta, un peso sobre su hombro lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Fue entonces cuando todo el sueño que sentía hasta ese momento se desvaneció de golpe, cuando al bajar la mirada vio a Ran profundamente dormida sobre su hombro de manera totalmente inocente y ajena a lo que ese simple e involuntario gesto de su parte podía hacerle a su compañero, ocasionándole sin saberlo un fuerte golpe a sus sentidos, que lo aturdió por completo en el instante en que fue consciente de su presencia y de la tortuosa cercanía entre ellos; cercanía que le permitió al joven detective percibir la suave fragancia que se desprendía de su suave y sedoso cabello, sentir aquel delicado y cincelado cuerpo de mujer sobre el suyo y, que sobre todo, le permitió ver como aquel angelical y perfilado rostro de porcelana se encontraba tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de él.

De haber sabido que algo así podría pasar, hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo, ya que solo así no tendría que afrontar semejante tortura de tener a Ran tan cerca de él y sentirse impotente al no poder hacer absolutamente nada de lo que quería y que se moría por hacer en ese endemoniado e injustamente gratificante momento de su vida y es que desde hace mucho tiempo que había anhelado y deseado tanto el estar tan cerca de ella como lo estaba ahora, sin ninguna de esas tontas y absurdas peleas y discusiones que él mismo iniciaba, pero sobre todo sin la presencia de aquel supuesto rencor que en verdad no sentía y que estaba seguro de que jamás llegaría a sentir por ella; siempre ocultándose bajo aquella máscara de indiferencia que solía usar como excusa para poder mantenerla alejada de él lo más posible, con el objetivo de poder protegerla, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que alguno de los criminales que había enfrentado, desenmascarado, derrotado y encerrado en la cárcel, podría intentar hacerle daño a ella solo para vengarse de él y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir mientras siguiera respirando y que si por algún motivo o descuido suyo llegaba a ocurrir; simplemente no sería capaz de soportarlo.

Así es, él quería a Ran más que a nada en este mundo y si para poder protegerla, no tenía más opción que perderla como amiga y con ello la posibilidad de aspirar a algo más con ella en el futuro, entonces lo haría, aunque eso significara el soportar el cruel castigo que implicaría la ausencia de Ran en su vida a partir de ese momento, junto con el martirio de saber que nunca llegaría a ser suya como tanto deseaba que lo fuera, que jamás despertaría junto a ella en su cama, ni sería su carita de ángel lo primero que viera al despertar cada mañana y lo último que vería al cerrar sus ojos antes de dormir, que tampoco podría deleitarse con el dulce néctar de sus labios cada día y que por si fuera poco, sabía que también tendría que soportar la idea de ver como otro le daba todo lo que él no pudo ni podría llegar a darle en su vida.

Por esa razón fue que tomó la dolorosa decisión de alejarse por completo de ella una vez se graduaran del instituto, ya que por más fuerte y frío que aparentara ser frente a ella y frente al mundo entero, sabía mejor que nadie que no sería capaz de soportar algo así o al menos no sin volverse loco en el proceso.

Así es, el marcharse sería su castigo y por ella estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo y soportarlo hasta el final de sus días, pero definitivamente después de lo que ella estaba haciéndole aun sin saberlo, no tenía ni remotamente pensado empezar con aquel tortuoso castigo autoimpuesto en aquel avión ni mucho menos ahora que tenía la oportunidad de despedirse de Ran y de llevarse consigo el recuerdo del último momento en el que sería capaz de estar junto ella sin tener que mantener aquella endemoniada farsa en pie.

Fue así que decidió a arriesgarse con esta última jugada, buscó con la mirada a la aeromoza y con un leve gesto con la mano que tenía libre, le indicó que le pasara la manta que tenía guardada en su maleta, a lo que la aeromoza sonriendo con complicidad, se apresuró a ayudarlo con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Shinichi agradeciéndole con un leve asentimiento, tomó la manta y acomodando con sumo cuidado a su compañera sobre su pecho, la extendió lo más que pudo hasta que logró cubrir a ambos con ella, para luego rodear a Ran con sus brazos en un suave abrazo que le hizo darse cuenta como el delicado cuerpo de la joven parecía amoldarse perfectamente al suyo, lo que intensificó enormemente todas aquellas sensaciones que una tras otra lo invadían en aquel efímero instante de tiempo que había reservado solo para ellos.

Sabía que estaba tentando demasiado a su suerte al atreverse a hacer algo tan osado y arriesgado como eso, pero llegados a este punto de sus vidas simplemente no le importaba nada más que no fuera la mujer que en estos momentos tenía entre sus brazos, pues si esa era la última oportunidad que tenía de estar así de cerca de ella, entonces no se andaría con más rodeos y aprovecharía aquella oportunidad única en la vida, ya que en aquel avión no había nadie que los conociera y dado que todos los pasajeros se encontraban profundamente dormidos, tampoco había nadie que pudiera verlos en aquel momento.

— Maldición Ran ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? Tengo que alejarme de ti ¿Sabes? —Masculló entre dientes aferrándose a ella desesperadamente, atreviéndose a depositar un beso en su frente— Pero cada vez se me hace más y más difícil el estar lejos de ti.

— No tienes que hacerlo —Respondió en un susurro, sorprendiendo a Shinichi cuando se aferró a él antes de que este pudiera apartarse de ella— No sé qué es lo que piensas, pero no es justo que decidas por ambos —En ese momento Shinichi realmente quiso replicar, pero se le hacía muy difícil pensar en una respuesta, teniéndola tan cerca y aferrada a su pecho como ahora— Solo, no vuelvas a dejarme sola…

— Nunca más —Respondió sin pensarlo, incapaz de negarse a la desesperada petición de Ran al sentir como sus lágrimas empapaban su pecho, a la vez que sus delicadas y pequeñas manos tímidamente se deslizaban por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su espalda, abrazándolo con la misma necesidad con la que él la abrazaba a ella, estremeciéndolo a la vez que lo instaba a corresponderle del mismo modo.

Sabía que era un error fatal el ceder ahora ante sus impulsos, luego de haber trabajado tan arduamente en crear aquella farsa que había dominado su relación con Ran desde hace años, pero a pesar de que lo sabía y que una pequeña parte de su cerebro aún le decía que debía de ponerle fin a todo esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ambos; simplemente el tener a Ran así entre sus brazos y el saber que ella aparentemente lo necesitaba y lo extrañaba tanto como él la había extrañado a ella, hacía que le fuera absolutamente imposible el siquiera considerar tener que alejarla una vez más de su lado.

El peligro aún seguía presente y una vez bajaran de aquel avión, los estaría esperando siempre detrás de cada esquina y tras cada par de ojos sospechosos. Lo sabía y en verdad lo sabía muy bien, pero aun así después de la petición de Ran y de aquel desesperado abrazo que aún se mantenía, toda la determinación y el coraje que había reunido hasta ahora simplemente se esfumaron, dando paso a la loca idea de que debía complacerla y esforzarse el doble para protegerla mientras lo hacía y aunque sabía que esto era sumamente riesgoso…

Aun así estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo por ella…Y solo por ella.


End file.
